


Shiny Things

by bethbrokes, Eisette



Series: Eisette's SG-11 'verse [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Eisette's SG-11 'verse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisette/pseuds/Eisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva would never forget the way the light from the campfire had flickered across his face that night, illuminating the look of horror with its orange glow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Things

Eva would never forget the way the light from the campfire had flickered across his face that night, illuminating the look of horror with its orange glow.  
They’d gathered the firewood together, shoving each other playfully as they traipsed through the deserted forest, bundles of twigs in their arms. Sure there was a little gas stove in Maycombe’s pack, but they all preferred a campfire on a cold night like this.  
The planet was deserted, the ruins of a small Ancient outpost the only sign it had ever been otherwise, and the full moon shone down over thick, silent, forests. Their laughter had been the only sound, and Eva could tell from Anders’ face, as they finally made their way back, that it had reached their camp amongst the crumbling buildings.  
She had nudged Lorne, and he’d smirked at her before he bent down to place the wood by the fledgling fire Maycombe had constructed. Anders raised an eyebrow as he caught her watching, and quickly busied herself with retrieving the ration packs, hiding behind her bangs, which had slipped out of her messy ponytail like they always did. Anders had long since stopped reprimanding her for that.  
Later, when they’d finished their mac’n’cheese-flavoured goop, Maycombe had retired to her tent and Anders had settled a little away from the fire to take first watch. That’s when it had happened.  
She’d been sat next to Lorne by the fire, chatting about who they thought would replace Dr. Jackson if General O’Neill actually let him go to Atlantis - Lorne thought he would, having been recently promoted off SG-1 himself, but Eva wasn’t so sure. She’d been wondering whether to chastise him for the way his hand had crept to rest on her thigh (although then he might mention how her arm was draped around him, hand casually resting at his side) when she saw it.  
It was **really** shiny.  
“Eva? What are you doing?” She’d barely felt herself standing and moving towards the far corner of the courtyard they’d based themselves in, drawn to the metallic sparkle of some unknown artefect embedded in the wall, almost calling for her to go to it. “Eva?”  
She could just about recall how he tugged at her shoulders to stop her, initially gentle but then harder as the panic rose in his voice. She brushed him off, clambering over chunks of stone - or maybe polystyrene; at this point she didn’t even care - to pry the alien device out of the wall.  
Eva had stared at the thing in her hands, unaware of the fact that Lorne was yelling at her, rousing Anders from his watch. All she’d been able to see was the ovoid object she could just about hold with two hands, which glittered black and silver, except for the orange crystal, about the size of her thumbnail, that sparkled on its equator.  
For some reason, she’d pressed the crystal down. Predictably, it started to hum, building up in frequency and volume as she stood with it still in her hands, staring down.  
The next thing she saw was the look of pure terror on Lorne’s face as he snatched it from her hands, pushing her roughly away in his haste and standing, for a split-second as the noise intensified to what must surely be the breaking-point. There was no time to get rid of it, she realised. He must have realised too, because he looked straight at her as a ruby light burst from the artifact…  
And then disappeared, leaving the device silent and still and Lorne’s face a mix of confusion, residual fear, and relief.  
Anders was at Eva’s side in an instant, lightly touching her elbow to either reassure her or get her attention. Maybe both.  
“Steel? Lorne? Are you hurt?”  
Numbly, she’d shaken her head, and Lorne had too. Her eyes were still transfixed on his ashen face, and his on the device in his hands that glittered sickly in the firelight.  
They were safe, but still; she’d never forgot the way her stomach had collapsed into a bottomless pit of fear, the way her heart had stopped, the way she’d sought his eyes out frantically, desperate to look at him one last time…  
“Lorne? About that last mission…” She leant on her elbow, sheets pulled right up and held to her chest by her free hand.  
“Yeah?” He knew something was wrong. Hell, he probably knew what she was about to say.  
“We can’t do this any more.” The major’s usually-confident voice sounded quiet, nervous even, but Lorne’s didn’t even crack a little when he spoke. He sighed, though, and avoided her eye.  
“Yeah. I guess not.” He glanced down the bed, not-so-subtly regarding her form, clearly visible beneath the thin sheets.  
“How about one last time for the road?”   
She hit him with a pillow.


End file.
